


Cream puff love

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy birthday SAN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Curry for dinner





	Cream puff love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/gifts).



Matsukawa felt a rumble in his pocket as he left the university building. Fumbling with the loose notes, laptop and his bag in his arms he managed to free a hand in order to pull his phone from his back pocket.

 

It was, unsurprisingly, from Hanamaki.

 

"Yo! Dinner?(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

 

And before he could begin to reply a little curry emoji popped up on the screen.

 

Matsukawa smiled to himself before almost walking into another student, for which he apologised profusely before hastily sending a one emoji reply, shoving his phone away and sliding his notes into his bag before a real disaster occurred.

 

* * *

 

Due to mismatched class timetables and work shifts between Matsukawa and Hanamaki, it meant that dinner together was rare, and it was rarer still that Hanamaki had actually decided on what he wanted to eat without eyeing something else and spontaneously deciding on that instead.

And as he made his way onto the train towards the supermarket, Matsukawa was half-waiting, half-expecting another message to pop up, declaring a change of mind, as he trawled through his social media with a lack of interest.

And as the train started to sway he began assembling a mental shopping list. Did they have potatoes at home? Carrots?

Probably not since both of them were barely at home and the last time he checked the fridge for snacks it was just an opened bottle of Diet Coke that Oikawa had left behind on one of his visits a week or so ago. Neither Hanamaki nor Matsukawa had touched it since. Whether it was because both of them preferred real Coke or whether they had unanimously decided that they would gift it back to Oikawa for his birthday, he wasn't exactly sure. But either way Matsukawa knew their fridge was void of anything that could be called edible, much less be made into a meal.

He had checked, closed, opened and checked his twitter again, and of course the lack of anything new to show prompted him to look up, just barely getting off the train before the doors had closed with long, quick strides. And just as he did his phone rumbled again with another message from Hanamaki:

 

"Crem puf"

 

Nothing else came after waiting and Matsukawa considered just bringing two dozen cream puffs home as a joke of a dinner. But voted against it due to the fact Hanamaki could indeed devour two dozen cream puffs and consider it a meal.

 

"You mean cream puff."

 

He replied, knowing quite well that Hanamaki was fumbling to hide his phone, and his boredom, at work.

 

"S."

 

Right. Cream puffs. Of course they would need more than one, he chuckled to himself as the doors made way for him upon entering the supermarket.

 

Shopping was relatively relaxed as Hanamaki didn't finish his shift until around six thirty and it was just barely five. Matsukawa strolled casually, taking his time picking vegetables and debating whether to try a different curry rue or stick to the one they always got. He ended up playing it safe. Inevitably he was asked by an old lady for assistance in getting something from a high shelf which was all part of a day’s work.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki was never fussy when it came to cream puffs and had once told Matsukawa that "all cream puffs deserved the same amount of love and respect" as they hovered before the local cream puff stall with a puzzled-looking staff member. Matsukawa had nodded knowingly, still picking the limited edition cherry and Sakura puffs over the plain cream ones, because they were limited edition.

This particular memory bubbled to the surface of his mind as Matsukawa eyed the glass display before him, eyes scanning over the array of freshly made puffs.

He leant forward thoughtfully. Admittedly the highlight of such a memory wasn't Hanamaki's strange logic in cream puff love but the gleeful, cheeky smile that he had pasted over his face that had, and still, makes Matsukawa's heart glow.

"Half a dozen original cream puffs please." He said with a crooked smile before straightening himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Half a dozen cream puffs packaged neatly into a box meant no more hands for the free one that came with his extremely diabetic purchase. Matsukawa carefully laid the paper bag containing the cream puff onto a vacant food court table before unloading all his things onto a chair. He dropped himself on the other side, and sank down, fatigue from his busy day finally catching up to him.

Matsukawa glanced at his watch. There was still some time before he had to head home and start cooking, even more time if he planned on roping Hanamaki into cooking with him. Either way Matsukawa reasoned with himself that he was doing the cream puff a favour by devouring it before it suffered a terrible death, crushed between bags of groceries. He wasn't sure whether Hanamaki would consider it a decent excuse. However he could also not tell the pink haired boy.

Opening the paper bag he pulled out the still picture perfect cream puff and Matsukawa took a moment to marvel at how it was still so beautiful after being a knocked around from his rough handling.

He bit into it, the fresh cream, delightfully soft paired with crunchy texture of the pastry on the outside, washing away all the fatigue from moments before and he found himself almost sighing. Perhaps this was how Hanamaki had fallen in love with these sinfully addictive sweets.

He stopped for a moment to savour the taste, glancing around the scarcely occupied food court as he chewed, crossing his legs out in front of him and sinking back into his chair.

There was a campaign happening far off on the other side of the court where there was a small makeshift stall along with a strange seaweed shaped mascot with uncomfortably beady eyes, waving to all the people that passed by with its stubby arms and Matsukawa pitied the poor soul trapped inside as he went in for a second bite.

He stared again at the mascot as it waved, and as it abruptly stopped. As if whoever inside had noticed something and a feeling of unease filled Matsukawa’s chest as those black pits locked onto him.

Matsukawa considered that perhaps he was imagining things and turned to look away, pulling his long legs underneath the small chair, just in case making himself smaller would render him invisible.

Matsukawa was lying to himself if he thought that he could hide his massive body and go unnoticed in a practically empty food court. He knew that nothing could escape the hungry eyes of the big seaweed, who had begun marching towards him without hesitation. Matsukawa was ready to take out his phone and get a photo or accept whatever request the mascot was demanding so that he could be left in peace, flinching as the creature approached.

 

“I’m home for dinner for once and this is how you treat me?”

 

A familiar voice fills Matsukawa’s ears and he looks up to find his boyfriend looming over him, a human head emerging from a seaweed body. The fear drained from his body, Matsukawa was suddenly hyper-aware of the half eaten cream puff in his hand and making a terrible effort to hide it. 

“I’m hurt.” Hanamaki sighs loudly, pretending to wipe tears from his face with his stubby seaweed arm.

“mmm horry.” the taller boy managed whilst cramming the remainder of the cream puff into his mouth.

“Hey!”

“ ’houldn’t you be hworking mmrr. hlacker?”

 

“Shouldn’t you _not_ be eating my cream puffs Mr. Matsukawa?”

 

“Shouldn’t you _not_ be texting me during work?”

 

“I was on break!!”

 

“You didn’t tell me you were being a big seaweed here today. I would have come to laugh.”

 

“Well you’re here anyway.”

 

“Oh. You’re right.”

 

The two exchanged glances before bursting into laughter and Matsukawa took a moment to take in Hanamaki’s smile that made his heart skip a beat and remind himself that this was the sort of moment he lived for.

That moment however, was short lived as Hanamaki put his seaweed head back on and rushed to resume his position by the stall as Matsukawa wiped the crumbs and cream off his face before deciding to linger around, watching the food court fill up for the dinner rush.

 

* * *

  
 

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, with Matsukawa managing to hit his head exiting the train, Hanamaki almost throwing the onion skin into the curry and the two underestimating the curry to rice ratio, ending up with enough curry to last them the rest of the week. It was just another day for the two of them.

And with their stomachs full, dirty plates in the sink, Matsukawa, with a cream puff in hand, sat himself down next to Hanamaki who was staring up at the moon by the sliding door. He slowly took a bite and handed it to Hanamaki who took it without looking over, eyes fixed on the moon as if staring at it would mean seeing something spectacular.

 

"You know, regular cream puffs really are the best." the pink haired boy said finally after taking a bite and swallowing.

 

"What happened to 'all cream puffs are equal'?" Matsukawa laughed, mimicking Hanamaki’s voice whilst just barely dodging Hanamaki's elbow.

 

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

 

Matsukawa laughed again and looked out into the night, a comfortable silence settling between them.

There’s something warm about the silence as they sit side by side, sharing bites from the same cream puff, back lit by the living room light.

As Matsukawa looks back over at a satisfied Hanamaki, cream clinging to the corners of his mouth and the messy interior of their shared apartment, dishes piled in the sink, jackets and pants slung over the couch, he knew for sure that all of it was home.

 

And he would never trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday San!! I'm technically not late (also I didn't write your bday in a few days late no.)
> 
> I levelled up (I think??) to produced this lack-of-content MatsuHana fic. Please accept it. Take my LOVE. 
> 
> Thanks for not stopping me as I fall deeper into the hell that is Haikyuu.


End file.
